A Delinquent Cross
by Justsomedude2
Summary: During her first years of middle school, a fire burnet down her home. She was taken by her best friend parents, but she never told anyone about what happen or about her past. Now in high school she become a delinquent with her friend during the first year, now its the second term and they been doing fine, till her friend staring to notice her pain and staring trying find out why.
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1 Moring

Fire, Is all that she can see, all around her was the same, Fire. At first she in Hell, But, the more she focus her sighs, the more things that stared to appear, wooden frames, furniture, and...there was eyes staring right at her, those eyes have something in them, that she somehow knew what it was, Rage.

 **BUZZ**

Sound of buzzing was ringing throgh out the room and have awaken Rei from her slumber, Rei eyes was wide open, this was the third nightmare this mouth, She don't know why she keep having these dreams, But she can't deal with it now. After hitting the button on the clock, she went to stretch her arms and legs, and went to her closet, but before she did, her door open up, to reveal a figure, "Well your up right way." it was Maku, Maku usual wake her up almost every morning, with a glass of water, or a hose, but not this time

"Morning to you too" Rei reply back to Maku "Why won't you get up on your own everyday" "I have issues ok, don't we have something to drop off or something." Rei said as she pull her uniform out of the closet.

"Yes we do." Maku said "Info-Chan got us a buyer somewhere in the city, and expect it to be in same spot as the others." Maku said as she pull her phone

After their talk, Maku made her way out the room and went back to her room to get her uniform, as she went, Rei quickly got out and put her uniform, "The dam thing" she said as she finish putting on the long skirt, After doing all that she went down stair to garb a quick bite.

Halfway down the stairs she saw Maku already in the kitchen making her self a rice-ball, Maku loves rice-ball, she always pack herself a extra rice-ball for herself or for Rei when it was lunch time, One time some punk trip and hit her lunch out of my hand during our first year of high school, and she gave her spare rice-ball to Rei. It never happen to her after that little event.

"Remind me again why are we the ones who always get the drop-off chore?" Rei said with a annoyed expression, "Do I need to remind every week, **W** **e** are the ones that live near the site, and the school entries, and not today at least." Maku said annoyingly.

After packing their lunch, they went and gather their nurses masks, Rei don't understand why they wears those masks, not only it only it cover their lower part of the face, but all the other second year students knew their names, well not all of them do.

They went and gather their weapons that was next to the front door, Then they left the house to the school, It was a short walk to the school from the house scene it only a 3 minutes walk, There was not many people at the school yet and even some of the teacher was not there yet at the moment,

When they enter school grounds they went to their usual spot next to the incinerator, It was away from any social areas or any annoying students, Apart from being away from all of other students, the teachers don't usually go around there or don't care about the delinquents, Which was fine to them, Sometime there be a loner that comes around, and they usually get scare off by a single wave from a weapon by one member of the group, They don't use their weapons on the person them self, Only to scare them off or warmed them about getting to close to them.

Nearly all of them have been suspended at least ones, Rei didn't know the rest of the people back during her first year of the school, Rei only know the girls because when Maku got back from her suspended during the first year, Maku was suspended when she was in the sports club during her first year when she got into a fight with the club leader about being kick from the club for being better then him, Which led Maku sending the leader to the hospital, and have been suspended from school for at least 3 weeks, after her return she was harassed by her pears and some of the sports club members for what she did, after days of being tormented, she was confronted by the sports club members when she left the school gate after she was talking to Rei.

That was the time Rei was with two other students about some topic that she don't care about, That was when she saw her friend being carried off to the gym by the sports club, She instantly follow them and ignoring the two girls and went to the gym's door just in time to see Maku being pummeling by the sports club in the center of the gym, Without a second thought she went and found a crowbar next to some crates and went rushing in and hit one of them in the back of the chest, After a few second the rest of the members focus on her and started to sound her after seeing one of their own got hit, Rei never got in a fight with more then one person, But after seeing Maku laying on the ground all bruised and beaten, She didn't care about who or what they are, they are going to pay.  
Just things about to get worst two unexpected girls came in and holding wooden practice swords, to Rei surprise they were the two girl she was taking to earlier, The Sports club was easily dealt with, by the time Rei got to Maku she was barely breathing, Turn out that the two were not alone, they have told two others girls to get help.

After waiting for who knows for how long, when the 2 girls came back with a teacher, The teachers demanded on what happen, The four told them on what happen while the teacher tell one of them to get the nurse and call the police, The nurse this what she could and stabilize Maku breathing, When the police arrive they were questioning the four while Maku was being sent to the hospital, The girls gave their answer and was check-out and sent inside the building, while the teacher talk to the other members of the financial members about the incidents.

After the whole incident Rei was sent home after, while the other three was not yet release, After getting home she was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep knowing that her friend was in the hospital, it was late at night when she got a phone call from the hospital and have gotten word that Maku was fine and will be recover after a few days, but need to remain at the hospital, Rei really wanted to see her friend she can't when she only have little money to make a trip to the city, So she waits.

After a whole sleepless night, Rei went to school the following day, Rei didn't pay attention to class or any of the students that try to talk her, To Rei surprise the four girls from the fight approach her, and talk to her about Maku, It seems that two of them were good friend with Maku scene meddle school and the other two just moved here, When they saw her running to the gym, They follower her to see what was going on and met Maku friends at the door leading to the main room of the gym and saw on what was going in there, and were told by one of Maku friend to get help so they did.

That was when Rei got to know about them, For the first time Rei talk to somebody else than Maku, She later became fast friends with the four after that. Will not friends more as in panthers to her.

Later Maku was release for the hospital and returned to school the following week, When she arrive back at school she was met a pretty sigh of her Rei talking to people other then her, When they saw her they instantly rush over to her, Rei immediately hug her best friend while the others talk about they are glad to have her back and well, for the most.

Two weeks later, Maku was confront again this time it was the Club leader who started it in the first place, This time however he was intended to cripple or maybe even kill her with a Baseball bat for getting his club members expelled, But Maku was expecting something like this were to happen, She was faster then him then any of else in the school or even the town, Even the bat that he had she was able to beat, It turns out that his parents was moving, So he went back to try get back at her, but failed. Before she left him she taken the club leaders bat and said these words to him "You and your club can burn in Hell.". that was the last time she saw the club leader, It turns out the bat she took was signed by some famous baseball player that was over the seas, so she got something out it at least.

That was the almost through the first year of high school, so after the whole thing everything began to fall apart for the group, It turns out that one of the club was being ban from school for reasons, and it was the club that two of the girls that they were in, it was the only thing that they were looking forward to everyday, Now it is gone they pay little attention in class.

As the other half, they were accuse of a crime that they never did by some substitute teacher as they were leaving, probably get a laugh out it or something, It was later proven false, But it did end up damaging their reputation, Nearly half of the school and even teachers made snide remarks at them when they past the two, So they never socialize with anybody other then the four friends they made here.

As for Rei and Maku they were doing just fine, when they saw two of their friends being bullied by some of the 3 years students, so they went and stand up to them, It ended up with 1 or 2 being injured, so they been suspended for fighting in school grounds, to them they were defending their friends, At that point they were so fed up with the school they might as will drop, but if they did, their parents will not be happy about it, The same goes for the other four as well.

So they stayed, but they have each others and their friends, they look out for one another, and they became more then friends now, their like a family now.

One day when they were in their spot when they got a offer from one the club leaders about delivering some envelope to some drop site, And they were be paid half of the cut for every drop, So they all made decision and they took the offer.

So now here they are, outside of the incinerator as usual, It have been this for the rest of their first year of high school, And it will be for the rest of their high school years, But for one of them, She still have issues with herself and her past, She never told anyone about, Not even her best friend that been with her scene elementary school, Once a week, She have the same nightmares about it, It was the same one every time she close her eyes, Ever since that tragedy that happened during her first years of middle school.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

1 year later

It have been 2 weeks since the beginning of theschool year, and already the leader of the delinquents was suspended. No students knows what she did to get suspended from school this early, The only one knows are Some of the teachers, The Guidance Counselor, And the Headmaster knows. There are only 2 students knows what the delinquent did, One of them world exchange it for a price, but they doubt anyone want to know so they don't even bother with it, and the other would keep it to themselves since they don't want to get any more trouble as it is.

It was Monday morning When Rei have woken up from one of her nightmares, It haven't been a Month and already she had 4 Nightmares. She try not to show any sigh of it near Maku or any other people around her, but the nightmares are getting worse, but she can't worry about it now.

It was right around 5 AM, Normally she would go back to bed, but she didn't want to go back to the dream. So instead she got up and went to her desk that was right cross her room, Her room now have some things that she spent from her share of her cut from the job. Now her room have a desk that came with lamp, a wooden cheats that were she keeps all of her belongings, and a small table that was beside her bed, that where she keeps her journal in. After setting down she pull out her pen and wrote down on just happen.

After writing in her journal, her door open up. Maku was still in her night cloths and surprise to see Rei already up, and fully awake. "Why don't you get up by yourself everyday?" Rei didn't want to tell her about the nightmare, she didn't want her friend to get involve so she lied about it. " I am up because we have a package to drop off." it was true that they did have a envelope to deliver. She didn't like being the ones who always drop off the envelope.

"Well now why won't we get ready and get to it then." After that they put on their uniforms, put on the masks, grab their weapons and went out the front door of the house.

...

As they walk to the school they talk about what was going with the place. "So did you see some of the girls with the pony-tails acting weird around some boy?" Maku brought up. "Which one, the with the stupid Purple drill on her head, or the blue one that friends with her?" Rei reply she do know their names, they were the same class with her, but she don't about them on bit. "Them and the one with the black hair and keep to herself most of the time.". It surprise Rei for a moment not only some girls got the hots for some boy, but that the girl that keep to herself staring to get arouse with the boy.

"I wonder why?" "Oh maybe we get to see some of them fight over him." even Rei can't see Maku face she can till she was had a grin on her face, she have to admit it would be fun to watch some of them fight.

As they arrive to the school they went behind the wall as it was the usual spot where the envelope were be, The envelope was hidden in between 2 rocks. After grabbing it they went West at the river bank and move towards North along the river stream since the school have a large filed of grass that was mostly cover the left and behind the school, and some hills over the other side, anyone above the second floor of the school can see anything crossing it, and they don't to be seen by any of the teachers.

To past the time they talk about mostly anything that was going on "Do you wonder what in these envelope that we always carrying?" Maku said wondering

"You decided bring it up now after we been doing it during our last few mouths of school last year." It was true they don't know what was in these envelope, but they been it for so long that they can't stop now till their school years ends.

"For your question no I don't know what are in these thing it could be letters, Photos, or drugs and I don't care about it as long we get something out it I'm fine."

"Well at least out parents are not around most of the time or we might be in serious trouble am I right." Maku look to her friend when she said that. Rei seem effect by it as she look down at her feet

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say" Maku quickly taken back what she said "Stop I know you didn't mean to say it, but can't we just get this over with I don't wanna be caught out here" Rei said quickly, Maku respond with a nod and they went back on track in silent.

...

When they arrive at where the stream ended with a waterfall, they went up on the left side of the hill and climb it. when they reach the top they see a building that was hiding behind the hills that was blocking the view from the school and the town. There was a steel fences that surround the building that prevents anyone from going in, but the fence was decaying for over more then a decade so they easily found a path through the fence.

There was a warning sign that was about some areas are not safe, but they don't usually pay any attention to it so they ignored it as always and went inside.

Once inside they were greeted with sight. The main entrance was a mess as they were expecting from any abandon building debris that was scatter over the floor, layer of dust that cover mostly everything, spider webs cover most of every corner, the paint seem peeling off the wall, but the thing that they are concern about is the air that was in the building. It is one of the reason why they wear these mask, to protect them from any hazards particles such as molds, dust, or even dead animals that was inside.

Rei don't like being here, not one bit. As if they were being watch from every corner. Thankfully they don't need to go far into the building. Are they need to do is to take a left turn down in one of the many hall-ways, and go into one of the room that was 2 rows down on the right.

After making it in the room there was a desk setting in front of 5 groups of chairs, each one have 6 chairs for one person. They were in one of the class rooms that is still in good condition, well mostly for the most part. As it was still have debris around the room, some of the chairs were barley standing and there celling have a big hole in the far corner.

They walk to the teacher desks, and put the envelope in one of the draws. After places they were about to leave the room, when Rei took a quick glance at the class room. It brings back memories of her childhood with her friend and...and...the time she was still in her old home before the tragedy.

Maku seem to notice Rei still standing in the door frame looking at the class room, and saw her expression.

"It reminds you of the old days does it." Maku said as she pat Rei shoulder. "Yeah it does." Rei reply "Well come on the rest of the girls are probably are waiting for us, so we better get going." with that they left the building.

...

Instead of going straight to school they went to bridge and then to the school to make it seem like they are coming from that direction. They don't want any of the teachers finding out their little scheme. After making it back to the town they took When they return to the school saw of the other girls walking in. Rei saw the girl Maku mention earlier.

"Hey is that the girl you talk about?" Rei said quietly to avoid attention from the other students. "Yeah that's the one, It seem that she don't like it when the other girls talk to him." Maku reply back.

She was right about him. It seem that the guy have no idea he got multiple girls falling for him, no idea at all. Rei almost feel sorry for him, almost.

After entering the front gate they went to their spot where they hang out most of the day. They did get a few whisper from some students, but it didn't bother them one bit, since they have weapons with them, none of them wouldn't think about going near them. Some of them do standout from the rest, and Rei do recognize most of them, but she careless about every single one of them. Even dough she pays one of them to do their homework for her with some of her money she got.

After passing through the crowd they finally reach there their usual spot. "Well you two sure took your sweat time getting here" Koemi shouted over from near the incinerator.

"Behave yourself Koemi, they took the long route getting here remember." Hitomi warn her childish friend. "Yeah yeah I know I have not forgotten they took the long way here, so get off my back for once." Koemi said. "I will when you stop being such a childish as a five year old." Hitomi said with annoyed expression. "Cut it out you two or I'll get the pepper spray again." Azami warned the two about bring spraying them with pepper spray.

Rei never truly like Koemi Maiko. Her hair was short like Maku's but she have a Copper steaks on both side of her hair. She was mostly into cars or anything to do with autos. She have a childish attitude whitch was annoying to deal with, she jokes around a lot and sometimes tease her about looking at some of the boys that are the over other side of the incinerator wall, but Maku seem to like her as a friend so she put up with her. she wears her mask with the word **S &*t** on it. Rei surprise the facilities members allow her to wear that on school grounds. She don't know why she wear it but who she to judge.

Hitomi Horaru on the other hand seems ok to be around with. Her hair was almost the same as Rei or any of the other girls, and have singles strip of Green on both side of her hair like Koemi, but longer. She keep Koemi under control for doing anything stupid. Hitomi is pretty with numbers, mathematics, and knows how to divide the money between the group. She put a little bit more to Rei and Maku for doing most of the work. She wears teeth on her mask, probably to scare off students that comes near the incinerator, or just to show she not afraid to get to a fight with someone.

Then there is Azami Satoko. Out of the whole group she probably the smartest one other then their leader. Which is why She was in second in command of the group. Her hair have a large Purple stream that cover her right eye. She keep us from getting into too much trouble while the boss is not around or in this case from her suspended. Like Hitomi she was ok to be around. She mostly keep quite, but pay attention to what was being said with the group, and give her opinion on the subject if call on. Unlike like the rest of the group she a bandana instead a nurse mask, it was Red and have a female symbol on it. Probably to make her standout in the group as a leader for the time being.

Probably the only reason Rei is with them in the first place is because Maku is friends with them. She didn't know anything else about them other then what she heard when Maku talk with them about anything that the girls brought up.

"Did the two of you went to go chat with some of the boys" Koemi tease "Koemi shut up" Hitomi warned , but Koemi continue on.

'Oh maybe you two stop for a moment, under the bridge and get a little close to each other and... " She was making little puppet out of her hand making two mouths close to each other making smoothing sounds.

Rei and Maku was blushing from Koemi cruel joke when Azami finally said something

"Koemi!, that's enough stop." Azami said with a little anger in her voice as she heard enough

"Ah fine then, but it will happen mark my words." Koemi said as stop making puppet with her hands and went back on whatever she was doing.

"Rei, Maku how are you two doing?" Hitomi said as Koemi stop

"Were doing fine and thank you." Maku said as she and Rei took their spot.

Rei was a bit tired from the nightmare she had this morning, but she didn't want to show it to the girls, so she play along with Maku answer.

"Did you two happen to see some of the girls stalking one of the boys this morning?" Hitomi ask the two.

"Yeah we did saw one or two of them following him, I guest he got something they all like." Maku reply

"I hope we get to see a little cat fight, it gets boring in this place pretty fast, I will cross my fingers and hope it happens." Koemi said as she cross her finger. Like a child would do.

Azami look on her watch and saw class is about to began. "It was almost time for class. let's get going we don't want to be late."

"Do the teachers even care us coming in time for class?" Koemi brought up a question which was quickly answer by Azami "Matter of fact no, most of them stop caring about us long ago, but the boss don't want us getting into more trouble as it is, so like it or not you going to be on time as everybody else." That last part was kinda a warning to the group as in "Caused trouble then there going trouble".

After hiding their weapons near the incinerator, they went inside the building. Some students were still out in the hallways making their way to their classrooms, Most of the step aside when they saw them walking by them, since they don't want to get hurt by them.

"Well I see you guys later" koemi said as she took leave to her class.

"Don't start trouble" Hitomi warned her as she left.

"I know I know don't start trouble I gotcha" Koemi said around the corner.

"We see others after class take care." Hitomi said as she and Azami went to their class.

"See you girls later, come on Rei we don't want disappoint the teacher for being in class on time for once do we?" Maku said as she and Rei went their class.

"No we don't." Rei reply as they made their way on the other side of the building. The two are in the same classroom together so it wasn't like they are alone or anything. Well to them, but the teacher don't like it that she got two delinquents to look after, so she put the two in the back of the room separate on each side of the class. so they won't talk or do anything to disturb during class time.

By the time they got to class the teacher wasn't in there yet and everybody else have already taken their seat, and were waiting for the teacher to return.

Nearly all of them stop what were they doing and turn their attention to the delinquents.

Rei don't like it when people are staring at her, specially those who she don't know and like. that was when Maku intervene "How about all of you mind your own business!" she shouted.

As she said that, they are went back doing whatever is they doing, and the two went to their seats and waited for class to start.

By the time the teacher came through the door the school bell have rung. She took a quick look around the room to see that every student is in their right seat. She pause for a bit when she saw the two delinquents are here. normally for the two would come in after the bell have rung, so it was bit a surprise to see them on time for once, but she dough it will change anything.

Class time was always the boring part of the day. Rei don't listen most of the time, but she does only to pass the time.

Yup just a anther day in this place for the rest of her school years, but it ant so bad. As long she got Maku, her only true friend, and the money they get from the envelopes. it's ok for her.

...

When the school lunch bell rung the classroom was quickly took off for lunch.

"Did you hear about the festival that is coming up in 2 weeks." Maku said as the two walk down the stairs, to their lockers to get their lunch. "Yeah I heard, the festival that comes up once a year right and only appears at one high school." Rei answer as she pull out her bag. She didn't know much about the festival, only it was some holiday, world peace or something. To be honest She don't really care about it like everybody does, only about that everybody get a few days off for it.

"Maybe there chance that it will be close by to go." Maku said as she close her locker door. "Maybe." Rei respond.

They then walk back to the incinerator. It was the many reasons they chose it as their spot for it was away from all the other social areas, not mush noises, and no one don't judge too heavily on one anther. Not to mention all the idiots

The others haven't gotten here yet so they sat down and ate their lunch. By the time the other came they were in a middle of a conversation.

"I am telling you there is something in the girls bathroom up stairs" Koemi said as she took a bite out of her rice ball.

"Why are you worry about it just go to a different bathroom if your so worry about it going there." Hitomi said annoyed with her friend. Azami seem to keep quite As they sat down next to the two.

"What are you two on about?" Maku as she is bit eager to hear what was going on with Koemi.

"Koemi was talking about some odd noises coming from one of the girls bathroom, so nothing to worry." Hitomi said as she starts eating her lunch.

"Again there is something in there and it only happens at a specific time." Koemi kept at it as she took anther bite out her rice ball.

"It not like you can do anything about so stop complaining about it." Hitomi said annoyed expression on her face. Koemi just gave a little pout as she finish her rice ball.

As Rei finish her lunch. The lack of sleep from this morning was coming to her now. Before she can even think about skipping class, Maku lightly shirk her right shoulder.

"Hey you ok?" "You seem to doze off on us there." Maku said as she was aware about her friend got little sleep this morning.

Time seem to fly by, when Azami look on her watch to see it was almost time to go back to class. "Time to get back to class girls." as she stand up and walk back to her classroom.

"Will I see you all again later." koemi said as she took went to the other set of stairs to avoid the bathroom she mention. As well for Hitomi.

Rei and Maku have just made back to class in time, but the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet so they just took their seat and waited for class to end for the day.

As Rei sat down in her desk. She put her right hand on her cheek as she waited for the day to end. As she sat there she began to close her eyes with Maku over the other side of the room. she won't able to notice her, so she began to drift to sleep.

Rei was sound a sleep when she was hit by something above her eyebrow. As she open one of her eye she saw a paper clip near the edge of her desk the she look up to see Maku looking at the teacher as she talk. She must of throw the paper clip to avoid the teacher attention. As she then look at the clock to see it was near the end of the school day. So she waited for last few minutes for the class to end.

Just before the school final bell rung. The teacher have something to tell to the class. "Well most of you have heard of about this year festival that is coming up soon, so I am proud to say that this year festival will be coming here at the Akademi High School." She said with excitement in her voice

All of the students were taken back by it. Almost all of the have never been at the festival, since it was so far away from where they live so they were very excited about it as it will be their chance to go to the festival.

Rei was surprise by the news. Even if Maku is over the other side she can tell that she was excited about the festival coming here in couple of weeks from now.

The final bell have gone off so every body rush out talking about the festival as they leave.

Rei stretch her arms as she got up out of the desk. After her stretching arms she then made her way out of the classroom. Maku was waiting outside of the doorframe for her.

"You should really not sleep in class, you don't want the teacher catching sleeping in class." Maku warn her as they walk through the hallway to stairs. "Like Koemi said it not like they really care about us at this point." Rei reply as she really don't care about getting in trouble.

"Remember you don't want to be sent to the Counselor again or she will expelled you from this school." Once again she warn her as they left the front doors of the building.

"I know." As she was aware of the consequences. She was still tied as her legs began to hurt as she walk, so instead staying any longer she decide to go home for the day.

"Where are you going?" Maku ask she watch Rei headed for the school gate instead back to the group with her.

"I going home for the day, my legs hurt, my arms, everything hurts." With that she left.

Maku watch as she left for home. Maku was starting to worry about her. As she was acting weird for the past few weeks before the school year started. She remembers that Rei tries to stay up during nights and sleeps during the day. As if she having trouble sleeping at night. She always told her it was fine that she was ok, but she can tell that something is up with her. Sooner or later she is going find out what is going on. She then walk back to the incinerator to talk to the group about maybe letting someone else to do the delivery.

...

Rino Fuka watch one of the delinquent left the school grounds. She sign as she do remember the two delinquents that were in her classroom were once very good students of hers. She always see the two together before and after school. She can tell that the two were very close friends. She remember the very first day that the two were place into her classroom.

The two were like every other good students, but that all change when she heard about the fight that happen in the gym room and one of them were badly hurt and was being sent to the hospital. The two drastically change after the whole thing have happen. Now they don't really pay attention in class, always getting in trouble, and bulling other students.

She did saw of them was sleeping in class, and were told by the Guidance Counselor if they don't pay attention during class she must send them to her immediately, but she never did. She knew if she sent them to the Guidance Counselor they will be expelled from the school, and she knows if don't do it she can get in trouble for it or even get fired.

She knows some the other teacher don't really care about the delinquents or their well being at this point, even the Headmaster himself doesn't seem to care anymore and he use to care about every student that was in his school during the first few years that this school was open. It was the reason she chose this jab in the first place out of the job opening out there. To see them become good people and to teach them about the world around them and give them a good education to start with.

Deep down in side she knows they are still good people and maybe they will change for the better, will she hope.

She have just pack her thing in her bag as she about to leave. When she some talking out side of the open window that was left open. Normally she would just leave as she don't want to get in way of any of the student life, but out of curiosity she went to listen on what was being said.

"Look girls I know about getting up in the morning is a pain but at least take over for a while." Rino recognize her, she was Maku she was in her class.

"Alright fine me and Hitomi will take over while you find out why Rei is having trouble sleeping." Rei was having trouble? That explain why she was sleeping in class, but why do the two need someone to take for them for what?

"Just follow that path down the river then you should find the place just don't be seen while coming back here, hey I got to go now see you girls tomorrow." with that she left.

Ok what was going on here. They are hiding something and don't want anyone to find out about it. Are they doing drugs or any other crime, and two of her students were involved. She don't care if they are delinquents they are breaking school rules or the laws in that matter. She is going to find out it one way or anther, but not a till she find what wrong with Rei. As if right now she will keep quite about it. She was about to leave when she the others talking about the two.

"I wonder why Rei keep sleeping all the time?" One of the girls have said "Maku have said she was awake almost every morning for the past few month, so maybe she been have nightmare or something." Then a third one have spoken.

"Rei and Maku have been doing the work, so its you two turn to take the job.' The third one have said calmly "And what do you do every morning I don't you doing any of the work."

"Koemi stop complaining and do the job, so the two can take a break." The second one said. "Speaking of, Do you guys seem to notice that Rei don't seem like us at all." The first have said "Why do you say that?" The second one reply

"It like every time she is around us she don't talk to us mush or being around us for that matter." The first one reply

"It seem likely do to her lack of sleep she don't want to be around anyone for the moment." The third one answer. "yeah maybe your right, hey I better get going now so I see you guys later bye." The first one said as she took her leave.

"Do you think she friends us because we help out Maku in the first year" The second now ask a good question

"To honest I don't know." The third one said unsure of her self as will. "We better get going as well the teacher are now looking any students are around the place."

"Ok then I will see tomorrow have a good one." With that they left the school gate and headed to their homes.

It seem that Rei is having trouble with everything that is going on and like being around the group. Maybe she can see what she was doing was wrong. She hope so and she can talk to her about tomorrow about and convincer her to tell her what was going.

Ether way she is going to find out what they are hiding. With that she left the school building and headed home.

As tomorrow will a busy day for her for the up coming festival.


End file.
